peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa's 4th of July 2017
(alarm clock rings) Peppa: (yawns) Oh, today's the 4th of July, which means there'll be fireworks tonight! George: I'm so excited for them! Granny and Grandpa pig are coming over and so are cousins, Chloe and Alexander! Mummy Pig: Oh, good morning you two, happy 4th of July! Peppa and George: Thanks, mum! Peppa: Mummy, something smells good! Mummy Pig: I'm baking cupcakes for our cookout! George: Awesome! Can't wait! Mummy Pig: Daddy pig is putting up decorations outside. George: Come on, Peppa! Peppa: Okay! Daddy Pig: Oh, hello you two ready for our cookout later tonight? George: I sure am, daddy! Daddy Pig: Glad to hear that, George! What about you, Peppa? Peppa: Same, I'm also excited! Daddy Pig: That's awesome! (5 hours later) (Doorbell rings) Peppa: I'll get it! (Opens door) Peppa: Oh, hello Granny and Grandpa! Granny Pig: Hello, Peppa! Grandpa Pig: Great to see you! Peppa: Come in the backyard! Granny: Hello everyone else! Mummy Pig: Hello mum and dad! Glad you could come! Granny: It's our pleasure to be here! Grandpa: Hello, George! George: Hey Grandpa! Happy 4th of July! Auntie Pig: Hello, guys! We just arrived! Peppa: Hey guys! Chloe: What's up, Peppa and George? Alexander: Hey! George: Hi Chloe, hey Alexander! Alexander: Hey George! Want to play with me? George: Sure! Let's play basketball! Chloe: Hey Peppa, Wanna watch me play on my phone? Peppa: Sure! (10 minutes later) Daddy Pig: Okay guys, time to eat! George: Yay! (At the table) Alexander: Hey George, do u play Minecraft? George: Yeah, it's an awesome game. But do u play Minecraft Story mode? Alexander: Sometimes I do! Chloe: Peppa, what grade will u be going into for the next school year? Peppa: I'll be in 11th grade, which means I'm a junior. Chloe: That's awesome! When's ur first day of school? Peppa: Mummy told me it was August 22 Chloe: Oh, cool! I'm done with highschool already Peppa: Yeah, I have 1 more year after this Chloe: What grade will George be in? Peppa: He will be in 9th grade. He'll be a freshman Chloe: Glad to hear that Uncle Pig: How is work going for you, brother? Daddy Pig: Okay, I guess, I have lots of bills to pay though Uncle Pig: Sorry to hear that. I have bills to pay as well (laughs) Chloe: Okay, I'm full I'm going to sit on the grass and be on my phone Peppa: Wait for me, Chloe! Chloe: Peppa, let's take a selfie! Peppa: Okay! (Phone snaps) Chloe: Awesome! Peppa & Chloe: (laugh) (1 hour later) Daddy Pig: Gather around everyone! It's time for the fireworks! George & Alexander: Yay! Chloe: You ready, Peppa? Peppa: I sure am! Chloe: Me too (Fireworks start) All: Ooh! Alexander: Look at all the pretty bright colors! George: Amazing!!! Peppa: Wow! Chloe: They are so beautiful! (everyone is enjoying the fireworks until they're over.) (Boom!) All: (applauses) Chloe: What an awesome show! Granny Pig: Bye everyone! Thanks for inviting us over! We had a great time! George: Bye Granny and Grandpa! Auntie Pig: Well we better be going too! Chloe: See you later, Peppa! Peppa: Bye Chloe! Alexander: See ya, George! George: See ya, Alexander! (All leave) Peppa: Wow, I had a fun time tonight! Did you, George? George: I sure did! Category:Arissa123's 2017 Pages